27 Dicembre
by Florian
Summary: Ambientata dopo il quarto libro. Una fic dedicata alla mia amica Tati, nel giorno del suo compleanno... SLASH SBRL


                                                                                                                                    _A Tati_

    L'aria gelida di quel pomeriggio di dicembre non aveva certo costituito un deterrente per le centinaia di persone che si erano riversate nelle strade del paese: la tormenta di neve dei giorni precedenti aveva rovinato le festivita' natalizie, bloccando in casa ogni famiglia ed impedendo l'esibizione del tradizionale coro, sebbene la cosa che avesse seccato maggiormente ogni singola persona in eta' da ragione fosse stata la mancata possibilita' di dedicarsi allo shopping dell'ultim'ora. Fu forse proprio per una sorta di strana rivendicazione che le strade si affollarono in maniera del tutto inusuale, quel comune pomeriggio del 27 di Dicembre. Le nubi avevano finalmente deciso di lasciare il posto al sole e quel semplice fenomeno atmosferico ebbe l'effetto di trasformare una giornata tradizionalmente dedicata al riposo, dopo gli eccessi natalizi, in ore di baldoria e di consumismo sfrenato.

Sirius Black si strinse ancor di piu' nel suo mantello nero per difendersi dal freddo e, affrettando il passo, si diresse verso la periferia della cittadina per lasciarsi tutto quel trambusto alle spalle. Voleva allontanarsi il piu' possibile da quel luogo troppo affollato dove risuonavano, interminabili, i soliti jingles e le voci monotone dei venditori di caramelle. 

In realta', lui aveva sempre adorato il Natale. 

O meglio… Sempre, finche' era rimasto ad Hogwarts. 

Gli piacevano il castello addobbato a festa, la cena di Natale, il lago ghiacciato, le chiacchiere fino a tarda notte nella stanza comune.

Gli piaceva lambiccarsi il cervello per trovare qualcosa di nuovo da regalare a Remus, James e Peter.

Gli piaceva organizzare nuovi intrattenimenti per i suoi compagni e inventare nuovi scherzi da sperimentare al momento, con risultati quasi sempre inaspettati.

Ma, soprattutto, gli piacevano le luci.

Uno strano scherzo del destino, penso' Sirius mentre affondava il viso nel mantello per ripararlo dal freddo. Lui, che tanto amava la confusione, adesso era costretto a vivere nell'ombra, senza piu' luci, senza piu' scherzi e senza piu' compagni. Ed erano gia' trascorsi 14 anni: 12 all'inferno e piu' di 2 da fuggiasco. Si era chiesto tante volte da dove avesse tratto la forza di continuare, visto che nemmeno i Dementors avevano mai trovato nella sua anima pensieri positivi da risucchiare. 

Probabilmente, dal semplice fatto che lo doveva a James. 

Oppure, molto piu' verosimilmente, dalla rabbia cieca che gli derivava dall'essere stato privato della sua vita senza alcun motivo. 

Di qualunque cosa si trattasse, pero', lo aveva condotto fuori da Azkaban e gli aveva permesso di formulare, per la prima volta dopo anni, i due pensieri positivi piu' importanti.

Harry e Remus.

Harry era il suo figlioccio, il figlio del suo piu' caro amico, nonche' il bersaglio ultimo del loro comune nemico. Avrebbe desiderato proteggerlo personalmente, ma come ricercato poteva soltanto stargli alla larga il piu' possibile, per evitare di metterlo nei guai.

Remus invece...

Remus era la persona di cui era innamorato.

Il buio totale in cui era sprofondata la sua anima durante la detenzione ad Azkaban era stato dovuto principalmente al fatto che il ragazzo che amava lo aveva creduto colpevole. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di riguadagnare la sua fiducia cosi' facilmente, eppure a Remus erano davvero bastate poche parole: sapere che lui non aveva desiderato altro che credergli aveva per un attimo fatto dimenticare a Sirius i Dementors, Fudge e persino Voldemort. Se soltanto fosse stato possibile cancellare tutta quella storia con un colpo di bacchetta, forse avrebbero avuto l'opportunita' di ricominciare una nuova vita insieme.

Forse.

Gia', perche' dopo la sua evasione, non avevano mai parlato di quello che c'era stato tra loro in passato e Sirius non aveva idea di quali fossero ora i sentimenti del suo vecchio compagno. Certo, aveva riacquistato la sua fiducia, ma come poteva illudersi che l'amore di Remus fosse rimasto invariato se l'aveva creduto un Death Eater per tutto quel tempo?

Per lui invece non era cambiato nulla: l'aveva lasciato ragazzo e l'aveva ritrovato uomo. Un bellissimo uomo.

Quei capelli castani che tante volte aveva accarezzato erano diventati un po' piu' lunghi, e Sirius sapeva che, se avesse potuto passarci di nuovo le dita, li avrebbe trovati anche piu' morbidi. I tratti piu' maturi del viso non avevano cancellato quell'espressione dolce che lo aveva fatto innamorare la prima volta, sebbene lo sguardo ed il sorriso non fossero piu' quelli che ricordava: il Remus che aveva ritrovato dopo la fuga da Azkaban assomigliava terribilmente al ragazzino con gli occhi tristi che nascondeva un terribile segreto e che lui, James e Peter non avevano mai abbandonato. Non c'era piu' traccia di quella luce maliziosa nello sguardo che soltanto Sirius riusciva a vedere quando gli rubava un bacio nel corridoio del castello; o di quel sorriso complice che Remus gli aveva rivolto quando avevano deciso di sgattaiolare fuori Hogwarts, di notte, per festeggiare da soli il loro primo anno insieme. Nessuno dei due era rimasto lo stesso di allora, ma nonostante la separazione, i dubbi e l'inferno che entrambi erano stati costretti a vivere, una sola cosa era rimasta inalterata nel cuore di Sirius.

Lui gli voleva ancora bene.

Col mantello premuto contro la faccia, Black si lascio' cadere pesantemente su una panchina di pietra e fisso' il piccolo lago ghiacciato che gli si trovava di fronte: si era allontanato dal paese senza accorgersene e, seppur sovrappensiero, aveva raggiunto proprio il luogo in cui desiderava andare. Aveva sentito parlare di quel laghetto e aveva pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto vederlo, prima di partire: anche una semplice lastra ghiacciata avrebbe potuto farlo sentire piu' vicino al Sirius degli anni passati ad Hogwarts. E poi quel posto era abbastanza isolato perche' potesse evitare di essere ancora Padfoot: quando si trovava in qualche luogo affollato, un cane dava meno nell'occhio di uno straniero vagabondo, questa era una delle prime cose che aveva imparato dopo la sua fuga…

Sforzandosi di non pensare piu' a nulla, Sirius osservo' distrattamente il lago, senza riuscire a richiamare alla mente nessuno dei tanti e spensierati momenti trascorsi ad Hogwarts. Ma d'altronde, lui non aveva mai guardato il lago da solo.

Si sistemo' meglio contro lo schienale e fu in quel momento che, con la coda dell'occhio, vide una figura avvicinarsi e sedersi accanto a lui; Black abbasso' immediatamente il viso e senti' il proprio cuore battere piu' velocemente per il timore di essere stato scoperto. Non doveva succedere, non poteva essere arrestato proprio ora che Voldemort era risorto e che Harry aveva piu' bisogno di lui.

Ma la figura accanto a lui non disse una parola.

Trattenendo il respiro, Sirius volto' appena il capo, ma vide soltanto un mantello logoro e delle mani scarne. Mani fin troppo familiari.

Alzo' il capo di scatto, mentre il mantello gli scivolava via dalla faccia.

Il cuore manco' un battito, ma non per la paura.

Il professor Remus J. Lupin stava guardando attentamente la superficie ghiacciata innanzi a se' e sorrideva. 

— Non assomiglia al lago di Hogwarts, vero? — disse semplicemente, voltandosi verso il compagno. — Come stai, Sirius? —

Black rimase a bocca aperta per un istante lunghissimo, in attesa che la sua mente focalizzasse che tutto quello stava avvenendo davvero. Remus era davanti a lui, pallido, magro, con un mantello decisamente troppo leggero per quella temperatura e un sorriso dolcissimo che gli aveva fatto sentire improvvisamente troppo caldo per una giornata gelida come quella.

— Come hai fatto a trovarmi? — Aveva sentito la sua voce incrinarsi per un momento, mentre il sorriso di Lupin si spegneva e il volto riacquistava quell'espressione triste che Sirius avrebbe voluto cancellare per sempre.

— Ho trovato un piccolo lavoretto nella cittadina qui vicino — comincio' il professore, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli dell'amico — E li' ho sentito alcuni bambini mentre parlavano di un cane buono che si trovava da queste parti e con il quale si divertivano parecchio. Puo' sembrare stupido, ma ho capito subito che potevi essere tu, cosi' sono arrivato fin qui. In realta', non avevo idea di dove cercarti o, per meglio dire, non avevo assolutamente pensato al fatto che ci saranno almeno un centinaio di cani in questa citta'. Un piccolo particolare… — Remus comincio' a ridacchiare divertito e Sirius si lascio' contagiare da quel gesto spontaneo, sollevato al pensiero che finalmente il gelo tra loro due si fosse rotto. Lupin fece poi un grosso respiro e riprese da dove si era interrotto.

— Quando sono arrivato, inoltre, ho trovato parecchia confusione e ho pensato che te ne fossi gia' andato, ben sapendo che non e' prudente per te rimanere in posti affollati. Pero' poi un commerciante ha voluto per forza elencarmi tutte le bellezze del posto, incluso questo laghetto, e cosi' ho pensato di fare un ultimo, assurdo tentativo… —

— Beh, non e' stato poi cosi' assurdo… — noto' Black, sorridendogli. Per un istante il viso di Remus si illumino' o, per lo meno, cosi' parve a Sirius, che senti' una gioia irrazionale prendere sempre piu' piede nel proprio corpo. 

Forse quello era il momento giusto. 

Se non voleva piu' vivere nell'incertezza, avrebbe dovuto parlargli subito e dirgli che i suoi sentimenti non erano cambiati in quegli anni. Soltanto che… a cosa sarebbe servito? Non avrebbero comunque potuto vivere insieme, data la sua condizione di fuggiasco: aveva persino disobbedito a Dumbledore, quando questi gli aveva detto di andare a stare da Remus. Ma come poteva nascondersi dal suo amico e metterlo in pericolo in quel modo? Se l'avessero scoperto, avrebbero arrestato anche lui, con l'accusa di complicita', e l'avrebbero condotto ad Azkaban: no, non poteva assolutamente permettersi un comportamento tanto leggero… ne' per seguire il consiglio di Dumbledore, ne' tanto meno per soddisfare un suo desiderio.

E poi c'era un'altra cosa.

Se Remus gli avesse detto che non si poteva piu' tornare indietro?

Non era ancora crollato, dopo tutto quello che aveva dovuto subire, principalmente perche' aveva la speranza di poter, un giorno, riprendersi la sua vita: ma se avesse perso anche quell'illusione? Se non ci fosse stata piu' la persona che amava ad aspettarlo, a quale falso trofeo avrebbe dovuto ambire?

Era solo un uomo, non un eroe.

Lupin fisso' Sirius a lungo, senza dire una parola. L'amico aveva abbassato lo sguardo e aveva cominciato a giocherellare con alcuni sassi sul terreno, spostandoli da un punto all'altro con il piede. 

Amava il modo in cui inclinava il capo, quei ciuffi ribelli che gli cadevano sul viso e la mano che li rigettava indietro ogni volta. Amava la sua risata, il suo coraggio e la sua determinazione.

Amava Sirius Black come il primo giorno.

Eppure, non l'aveva amato abbastanza da credere alla sua innocenza. Remus non riusciva a perdonarsi e per questo non aveva trovato ancora il coraggio di riprendere il discorso con lui. In realta', era convinto che il suo ex compagno lo avesse dimenticato da tempo: la vita di qualcuno cambia necessariamente dopo Azkaban, i Dementors e l'abbandono da parte della persona amata… Sapeva che le priorita' di Sirius erano mutate e che lui non ne faceva piu' parte. 

Non lo biasimava, ma non biasimava neanche se stesso. 

Il suo "problema" lo aveva sempre allontanato da tutto e da tutti, e i pochi anni trascorsi insieme ai suoi amici non erano bastati a cancellare la sua innata diffidenza. Sapeva che amare qualcuno significava anche credergli ciecamente: ma come poteva pretendere di fidarsi completamente di un altro, se non riusciva a fidarsi nemmeno di se stesso? 

Poteva fare cose terribili quando si trasformava, e lui non ne aveva coscienza. 

Il suo Sirius poteva essere un Death Eater, e lui non ne aveva coscienza.

Piu' si ama qualcuno, piu' si ha paura di perderlo quando non si crede in se stessi: e da questo punto di vista, Remus Lupin era un uomo come tutti gli altri. Non poteva piu' sperare nell'amore incondizionato del compagno, ma in quegli anni aveva imparato a credere nel proprio. Ed era l'unica cosa di cui fosse sicuro. 

Buono o malvagio, vittima o colpevole… 

Non aveva conosciuto la verita' a suo tempo, ma aveva continuato ad amare Sirius lo stesso.

E lo amava tuttora.

Voleva soltanto dirgli che non lo aveva dimenticato.

— Sirius, hai mai letto il "Canto di Natale" di Dickens, uno scrittore babbano? —

Black alzo' il viso di scatto e fisso' il compagno con aria interrogativa, non capendo il significato di quella strana domanda.

 — No, non mi pare… Perche' me lo chiedi? —

— E' la storia di un usuraio molto avaro ed egoista che la notte di Natale riceve la visita di tre fantasmi: gli appare dapprima lo spirito dei Natali passati che gli mostra i tempi andati della sua gioventu', quando ancora non dava molto valore al denaro; poi e' la volta dello spirito del Natale presente, che lo conduce nelle case piene d'amore del suo povero impiegato e del nipote; ed infine e' il turno dello spirito del Natale futuro che lo catapulta in un cimitero dove si trova una tomba vuota: la sua. Il giorno dopo, l'uomo decide di rimediare a tutti i suoi errori e di cambiare vita, finalmente consapevole che quella vecchia lo avrebbe portato solo alla perdizione. Gli e' stata data una seconda possibilita', cosa che invece non a tutti e' permesso… —

Remus si fermo' e alito' sulle mani per darsi un po' di calore; le sfrego' e poi le mise sotto il mantello, ma Sirius sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. Quel pezzo di stoffa era troppo leggero, e il giovane uomo dai capelli neri si rese facilmente conto che il compagno non avrebbe mai smesso di tremare in quelle condizioni.

— Se arrivasse adesso lo spirito dei Natali passati, cosa vorresti che ti mostrasse, Sirius? —

— Un Natale passato, eh? — rispose Black, chiudendo gli occhi — Mi ricordo il Natale in cui abbiamo fatto saltare una cavalletta fuori dalla zuppa di Severus Snape o quello in cui abbiamo chiuso James fuori dal dormitorio per spingerlo ad uscire con Lily… Ma l'unico Natale che vorrei rivedere e' quella notte del 24 Dicembre, quando per la prima volta io e te abbiamo… —

Si blocco' di colpo, senza terminare la frase, e apri' gli occhi immediatamente: come aveva potuto lasciarsi sfuggire una cosa simile? Non aveva forse deciso di non parlare con Remus di quell'argomento? Quello era stato davvero il Natale migliore della sua vita, quando aveva raggiunto la piena convinzione che, da quel momento in poi, niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto separarli: solo che non doveva ricordarlo, non doveva…

Lupin smise di respirare per qualche secondo, mentre il cuore comincio' a battergli talmente forte nel petto da fargli dimenticare il freddo e i brividi che gli percorrevano il corpo. Ricordava molto bene quella notte in cui erano riusciti a rimanere soli nella loro ala di dormitorio… e come in seguito Sirius avesse avuto l'idea di bloccare la porta con un incantesimo, da usare ogni qualvolta avessero voluto un po' di intimita'. Inoltre il pomello diventava rosso fuoco e, in base a quel segnale, James e Peter capivano che avrebbero dovuto aspettare almeno una mezz'oretta prima di entrare…

Lupin non pote' fare a meno di domandarsi se davvero tutto quello fosse successo alle due persone che stavano parlando ora su quella panchina: era tutto cosi' lontano, tutto cosi' fuori da quello che era diventato il loro mondo e la loro vita, che sembrava quasi impossibile che potesse essere accaduto sul serio. Eppure quei ricordi erano cosi' vividi che gli sembrava quasi strano stare seduto accanto a Sirius senza prendergli la mano e stringergliela forte, come faceva di solito.

— Il Natale presente, invece, non mi mostrerebbe altro che un cane infreddolito con un tozzo di pane per cena. — Black aveva cambiato argomento per evitare che il discorso prendesse la piega che lui aveva accuratamente evitato fino a quel momento. — Mentre, quello futuro... — L'uomo si interruppe di nuovo, non avendo assolutamente idea di cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui da li' a qualche anno. Lo aspettava forse una morte solitaria, come l'avaro del racconto, magari in una cella fredda di Azkaban?

— Alla fine del romanzo, l'usuraio cambia il suo modo di vivere e, di conseguenza, cambia anche il suo domani — intervenne Remus — Non possiamo piu' ritornare al passato, ma se modificassimo il presente, forse vivremmo meglio anche il futuro... —

Sirius abbasso' il capo e riprese a giocare con le pietre in terra: poteva bastare una sola frase per cambiare tutto... ma chi poteva assicurargli che sarebbe stato positivo?

— Quando ho letto quel racconto, qualche giorno fa — continuo' l'altro — ho capito che a nessuno e' permesso di tornare indietro, ne' di evitare gli errori commessi. Ma ho capito anche che a me non piace vivere il presente nell'incertezza, se so cosa voglio: forse il mio futuro non cambiera' di una virgola, ma almeno non avro' altri rimpianti. Non voglio piu' rimanere a guardare. —

Lupin inspiro' profondamente, poi volse lo sguardo innanzi a se' e sorrise.

— Io ti voglio ancora bene, Sirius. —

L'aria gelida scemo' improvvisamente, mentre cinque semplici parole rimbombavano nelle orecchie di Sirius Black. Le stesse parole che la sua mente gli aveva ripetuto ossessivamente fino a quel momento.

Sollevo' la testa di scatto e guardo' il compagno, senza badare al respiro che gli era diventato affannoso e al cuore che aveva cominciato a martellargli nel petto fino a fargli quasi male. Remus stava ancora sorridendo in quella maniera dolce che adorava, mentre gli occhi fissavano un punto imprecisato in lontananza. 

In realta' non era cambiato proprio nulla da quando stavano ad Hogwarts.

Afferro' le mani del compagno e se le porto' alle labbra, stringendole forte contro il suo viso: erano gelide come aveva immaginato e adesso sentiva anche distintamente il suo corpo tremare. Ma non erano solo brividi di freddo.

— Sirius… —

— Anch'io… anch'io ti voglio ancora bene… —

Remus Lupin trasali' e senti' il sangue scorrergli velocemente nelle vene, mentre Sirius gli baciava i palmi delle mani: si tese verso di lui e poggio' la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi. Non gli importava piu' niente del passato, del presente o del futuro. Contava soltanto Sirius.

— Mi vuoi ancora bene… nonostante io non ti abbia creduto? — La voce di Remus tremo' leggermente, ma Black gli strinse le mani un po' piu' forte.

— E tu? Nonostante tutto quello che hai sofferto a causa mia, come hai fatto a non dimenticarmi? —

Lupin allontano' leggermente il viso da quello del suo compagno e lo guardo' negli occhi, mentre le mani erano ancora imprigionate in quelle di Sirius.

— Ho continuato ad amarti… anche credendoti un Death Eater. —

Black spalanco' la bocca dalla sorpresa, ma l'altro non gli diede il tempo di aggiungere nulla.

— E avrei continuato ad amarti, anche se tu fossi stato davvero colpevole. —

— Per questo hai creduto subito alla mia versione? —

— Non mi interessava la verita'. Sapevo soltanto che eri di nuovo davanti a me. —

Sirius allontano' una mano da quelle di Lupin e la pose sulla guancia del compagno, accarezzandogliela delicatamente; dopo di che, fece scivolare le dita dietro la sua nuca e senti' i morbidi capelli castani solleticargli il palmo.

— Mi sei mancato da morire, Remus. —

Avvicino' il viso e poggio' le labbra sulle sue, dandogli piccoli baci sulla bocca socchiusa, mentre l'altro braccio scivolava intorno alla sua vita. Una mano di Remus gli sfioro' il viso e l'altra comincio' a vagare su e giu' lungo la sua schiena. Sirius lo strinse a se', finche' non senti' solo il sapore della sua bocca. Lo stesso sapore di allora.

Si stacco' appena per riprendere fiato, ma Remus gli morse dolcemente il labbro inferiore e lo coinvolse in un bacio ancora piu' lungo e ancora piu' profondo.

Non ebbero bisogno di parlare per parecchio tempo.

— Senti ancora freddo? — sussurro' Sirius all'orecchio di Remus, attirandolo un po' di piu' verso di se'.

L'altro si sistemo' meglio contro il compagno e scosse il capo in segno di diniego: aveva appoggiato la schiena sul suo torace e Sirius gli aveva stretto le braccia intorno alla vita, passandole sotto il mantello. Dopo tutti quei baci, aveva sentito persino troppo caldo, ma non avrebbe rinunciato a stare cosi' vicino a Sirius nemmeno se fosse stata piena estate.

— Sarei molto piu' tranquillo, se tu potessi insegnare ancora ad Hogwarts — gli disse Black, dandogli un bacio leggero dapprima sulla spalla e poi sul collo. — Tra poco dovro' ripartire e sapere che vivi alla giornata mi fa impazzire… —

— Anche tu mi fai impazzire, lo sai? — gli rispose Lupin — Perche' non sei venuto da me, come ti aveva detto Dumbledore? Ho temuto sul serio che ti fosse successo qualcosa questa volta. —

Sirius intreccio' le dita con quelle di Remus e abbasso' la fronte sulla sua spalla, sospirando.

— Sono un evaso e non posso stare a stretto contatto con nessuno. Se i Dementors mi trovassero… — 

— Se Dumbledore ci ha detto di stare insieme, avra' un piano in mente, ci hai pensato? —

Black non rispose e Lupin volto' leggermente il viso verso di lui, dandogli un bacio sui capelli.

— Che i Dementors ti trovino e' solo una possibilita'. La resurrezione di Voldemort e' gia' una certezza. L'unica nostra forza adesso e' rimanere tutti insieme. Sirius, io non ti lascio andare via un'altra volta. —

— Pensiamo ad oggi, Remus. Non voglio illudermi ne' fare progetti, ma soltanto vivere questa giornata con te fino in fondo. E comunque, anche se partissi di nuovo, ora so che c'e' un posto in cui devo tornare… —

— Allora immaginiamo che solo oggi, 27 Dicembre, inizi per noi il vero Natale. — gli propose Lupin, sorridendogli. — E quindi questo e' il mio regalo per te... — 

Gli sposto' i capelli dal viso e comincio' a baciarlo sul collo, dietro l'orecchio, sulle guance, sugli occhi, sul naso, fino ad arrivare alle labbra. 

— Ora e' il turno del mio regalo — gli disse Sirius, dopo aver ricambiato il bacio.

— Ah! Della cioccolata? — si entusiasmo' subito' Remus, con lo sguardo felice tipico di un bambino.

Black lo fisso' attonito per mezzo secondo, poi scoppio' a ridere, senza pero' diminuire la stretta intorno alla sua vita.

— Avrai anche quella… — gli disse poi, baciandolo sul lobo dell'orecchio. — Io pensavo che, dal momento che per noi oggi e' Natale, avremmo potuto festeggiarlo nello stesso modo in cui lo festeggiammo anni fa ad Hogwarts… —

L'altro gli chiuse la bocca con la propria, senza farlo finire, e poi gli diede la sua risposta a fior di labbra.

— Nella locanda dove alloggio ora e' consentito anche l'accesso agli animali… —

Sirius gli bacio' maliziosamente il labbro inferiore, poi gli accarezzo' il viso e i capelli.

— Mi sa che i Dementors non mi vedranno in giro almeno fino a dopo Capodanno… —

FINE.


End file.
